Bloody Queen
by UsagiBunBun
Summary: She was a fearsome Queen, a beautiful Queen, but her kingdom hated her. They hated their beautiful Queen because of the one thing that scared her the most. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SM. READ AND REVIEW. INSPIRED BY THE VIRGIN QUEEN ELIZABTEH BATHORY AND GHOST HUNT; URADO CASE. DISCLAIMER. ONE SHOT.**

She was beautiful, pale skin with blue grey eyes that were framed by long dark full eye lashes. Her kingdom admitted to her beauty but they despised her with a passion. She was the cause why so many young maidens were killed. She was the reason why everyone was suffering. They knew, they all knew that the Queen was fearless, taking everything head on and she always won. She always got her way, it seemed that nothing could scare the Queen. But they all knew what the Queen feared most was not the neighboring country who would like to take over, or the people missing, dieying, killing. Not even death itself scared her, no…what scared he the most was losing her beauty. Becoming ugly, getting old. That was the fear that the Queen had.

The Queen stared at her reflection in the glass, tilting her head from side to side. Her golden strands of hair framing her, her slender hour glass figure. She saw a figure step behind her,

"Endymion" she said soflty.

"Your majesty" replied Endymion bowing slightly.

"I am beautiful am I not?" she asked turning around to stare at him.

"Yes your majesty" replied Endymion.

"Its getting late…is my bath ready?" asked the Queen.

"It is"

"Very well, lets go"

The Queen walked to long hallways of her castle and came to a door, Endymion opened it and followed her in. The Queen allowed him to undress her and lead her to the tub. Red. The water was red, but it was not really water. It was the blood of young maidens, who were captured and killed. Their body's drained of their blood so that she could bathe in it. The Queen believed that if she bathed in young virgin blood then her beauty would remain intact. Endymion helped her bathe as the red liquid moved and ran down her body. When they were finished, she washed it off with water and left the tub. Dressing in her nigh gown she moved to her bed and slept. Slept peacefully without a care for the world.

Endymion was left to clean the tub and remove all the blood. The blood of the young innocent lives that were murdered just because the Queen feared losing her beauty. He knew that the next day it would be the same. Just as it was yesterday and the day before that. Just like it will be the same for tomorrow and the days that follow. He knew, the castle knew, the kingdom knew. What can they do? She was their Queen and they were simply subordinates who followed commands. Yes, they followed Queen Serenity's order…the Bloody Queen who ordered the death of many young lives…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for being gone for too long. But you guys all know how it is, life, school, drama -_- from people who aren't worth it. I will be doing a lot of typing the next few days, hoping to upload as much as I can. Thank you for the patience. Many of you have requested for this to be more than a one shot, I don't know how long it will be but feedback is always welcomed. Disclaimer: I do not own SM. Read and Review.**

"No! please let me go! I…I am not a virgin!" a girl screamed as solders dragged her out of her house.

The solders stopped as soon as she said those words and let her go, making her fall into the floor. They turned around and began to walk away when a hooded figure on a horse went up to them. The hooded figure took off his hood and both solders bowed to him.

"She lies, I'll take care of her, you go collect the rest" Endymion commanded as he got off his horse.

He walked up to the girl and helped her stand up. He looked at her with amazement in his eyes. He reached out and pushed a lock of her hair of his eyes.

"You are very pretty Miss." Endymion said.

The girl just stared at him.

"You lie, why would you lie hmm?" Endymion asked moving closer to the girl.

"I…I didn't, I really am not a virgin. I would be a worthless death for the Queen" she said stepping away from Endymion.

"But" Endymion started moving once again closer to her, "I know you are. See, virgins have this aspect about themselves not only that but it is my job to know of all the little virgins that live within this kingdom" Endymion explained, placing his hands on her back.

"I do not want to be killed! My parents both passed away just a few months ago, I have a baby brother I have to take care of. If I die, who will take care of him? He will have no one!" she screamed at Endymion shaking herself lose from his arms.

Endymion tiled his head to the side for a bit, "Have you ever seen the queen?"

"From afar only, but I have heard of her beauty. That it is like no other."

"I'll make you a deal" Endymion said.

"Wh-what kind?"

"You'll be able to live and take care of your brother if you agree to do something for me" Endymion said smiling at her.

The girl rubbed her hand on her arm, she thought about her baby brother, how they had no family left and if she died then the world would swallow him up. She looked at the man who had yet to present himself to her.

"Who are you? How can you offer me such a deal?" she asked.

Endymion smiled widely at her, "Me? I am the direct contact to her majesty the queen. Endymion is my name."

"You are Endymion?" she asked covering her mouth.

"Yes" he replied smiley at her.

She looked at him and chewed on her lip. He must have been telling the truth after all the solders did bowed to him and listened to his orders. She took a deep breath,

"I accept your deal. Now tell me what I have to do."

Endymion stepped closer to her that only a blade would fit in between them.

"Tell me your name" he commanded.

"Minako" she replied.

The smile he had on his face became a smirk, "Well Minako, you will be my queens double."


End file.
